Dear Bloody Day
by HardStyleRaverForever
Summary: "I don't expect an Uchiha to understand, you've always had the life of a Royal" "So have you" A light laugh was an answer he did not expect "That's the difference between you and me..If murdering the innocent is the life of a royal...I don't want mine"
1. Prologue

_Dear Father, _

_As you may know, seven years ago I ran away from the immortal world to live with the humans…Over the past few years I was able to live my life freely but due to recent events I had decided to return to this hell of a place, the immortal world. I'm unwillingly given back my position as one of them and given the title once more of a Royal. Because I am yet to be trusted I am now under the watch of another. I have yet to meet him and I don't plan on knowing him either. As far as I'm concerned…..this world means nothing to me._

_Fifteen minutes earlier_

"My dear Haruno, I understand you have come back to us _not _of free will but from force of my assistant?" Long black hair framing his face, snake eyes, a hissing voice, and a smart ass attitude? That could only be one person…

Raising her head slowly, long light pink hair draped away from her face revealing her emerald eyes "I rather die defending a mortal, then to come back to this hell of a place. So to answer your question, Hell yes."

A loud laughter filled the room as the pink haired girl struggled in the arms of Orochimarus assistant "You may let her go Karin, I know her well enough to see she will not run"

"Yes sir" releasing the bear like hold she had on her, Karin barely had enough time to defend herself from the fist that was heading toward her already unattractive face. Chuckling when she watched Karin dust herself off, Sakura enjoyed the way the girl flew back from the impact of her amazing strength. Looking to Orochimaru who was also having a laugh from his assistants fall, his attention was soon back to discuss the current situation at hand. Before able to open his mouth, Sakura spoke with a sigh "I wonder if I put too much force" Her tone had no hint of sarcasm, it almost sounded, bored? Didn't most people fear Orochimaru? If so….this girl was doing one hell of a job hiding it.

It seems as if she hasn't lost her touch over the years…The snake like man watched Karin make her way to the girl who had managed to send her flying "Back off" The sudden seriousness and request to the red haired girl even caught Sakura off guard "If you cannot even defend yourself from a mere Immortal who hasn't fought in over seven years, but you Karin…you've been fighting all your life yet defeated in a matter of seconds, you're a disgrace to all royals"

Snapping her emerald eyes to red ones, they were soon averted back to Orochimaru "She's a Royal? ….. I can see since I left how much this place has changed. Even the all mighty Royals are weak? Pathetic…." I don't have time to linger around here…"Don't get me wrong Orochimaru, I'd love to stay but I really must be getting home, so if you will please open the gates back to the _better_ world I'll be out of your wa-

Hearing a faint knock upon the large doors of the current room they resided in, Orochimaru began ignoring the young femal. Now focused on the presence around the door that led to the rest of the Castle "You may enter-"

"You damn snake, listen to me!" she ignored the gasps that came from the group of immortals that had entered the room, no one had ever dared speak to the _head royal _in that tone. The way Orochimaru changed his focus from the new bodies in the room to her emerald eyes made her regret ever opening her mouth at all. He was _not _in a happy.

Why you little…. "I assume you would like to know _why _you've been brought here" a slow nod was the only response he had gotten out "It's simple really, seven years have passed and you had yet returned from the humans. Let me remind you miss Haruno you were never permitted to leave this world in the first place. Immortals and Royals are not permitted to leave this world without permission" Before Sakura could protest "_But _to be fare it should have been expected that the **top** Royal we had would soon never return…I mean after all….one must get tired of all the- "

Clenching her fists a low growl escaped her tightly sealed jaw "I _dare_ you to finish that sentence"

He let out a chuckle at the impatient tapping of the immortal girl's foot "The only logical thing to do was take you back. I mean after all what do those humans have that can't be provided here" leaning back in his chair Orochimaru observed the slight quiver in Sakura's eyes at his question.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't even know how you managed to find me in the first place. Those humans gave me a home where I had none…in reality you know nothing, at least they are able to live freely unlike you _all_" hissing her next words "and I will not stand here and listen to your unimportant babbling" turning to the large door, she started walking "I don't need you to open the gate back home, surely I can use my own-"

"I suggest you at least consider staying Miss Haruno" when she had turned around the malice smile that Orochimaru had was enough to make her stomach turn, any cut, bruise, anything that hadn't bothered her earlier came back then times harder "Karin" motioning it was time to reveal what he had been saving for last, the red eyed girl chucked. Throwing a small velvet bag straight toward Sakura, she had watched her catch the small bag with such ease and grace along with not even taking the time to look away from Orochimaru. This alone, made Karin resent the girl before her even more.

Opening the bag and turning it upside down a small charm bracelet had fallen out into the emerald eyed girls' right hand. Gently bringing it up to her eyes, they widened immensely "This belongs to…." not taking her eyes of the charms that surrounded the chain, they were a series of different colored flowers they were beautiful, _and not from that world_. Surprise soon turning into rage, Sakura charged for the Snake like man. Stopped before she could lay a hand on him, two men had her by the arms. Screaming hysterically, she tried every possible way to slip from the guards grip- "Leave her alone! You bastard!"

Smirking Orochimaru brought a hand up only to rest his chin on it "It's up to you. I'm sure you know the words that are needed to be said"

Speaking between her clenched teeth "I will not."

"I wonder how she's doing" chuckling "It'd be shame if anything happened to that _little girl_, but then again she's a human so what could _that thing _mean to you anyway"

Eyebrows twitching. _'That thing?! _Barring her teeth she was now intense with anger, but it was not at the Royals before her. Damn it! Because of me she'll be killed if I return back to that world. I…."I'll stay". Upon those words she was released. Clenching the velvet bag as if her life depended on it Sakura began to storm out. Orochimaru lifted his head realizing she was not about to stop on her quest on leaving the current room.

Chuckling for his victory "Miss Haruno! Please do not wonder too far off the Castel, I'll be sending someone to look after you later and I'm certain he won't like the idea of having to search for you-"

Looking back over her left shoulder, few words were spoken before shoving past the group of jaw dropped Immortals and out the door _"__Your __dogs'__ problem isn't any of mine…"_

End of Prologue

Please give me some feedback on the questions under this notification, your reviews will help me a lot though this journey. I understand so far the story seems confusing but I wanted you to know why Sakura decided to stay in the immortal world, well…you'll have to read on to find out specific details and to understand this prologue a bit more ^_^ Updates are one or more chapters every week, I will post notifications if I am late on my Updates.

Common Questions that may pop up:

_Who is the little girl she's staying to protect in the human world?-_ Keke _ you will find out upon a series of chapters now wont you?


	2. Dear Bloody Day Authors Note

_Dear Bloody Day definitions_

Royal-When someone speaks of a 'Royal' they are not speaking of someone as a king or queen. A Royal is someone who has, as they would say, un-tainted blood. A Royal is also someone born into power. They can NOT die unless they are attacked with human blood, in other words, a mortal. (Ironic, I know ^_-) Royals are ten times Stronger, Faster, and can heal better then a normal Immortal. No one knows how it is possible. But it is.

Immortal- It's just as spoken. Same thing as a Royal, just not as strong

There are Royals who speak of and to immortals as if they are better them. In fact they are mentally the same. Physically they may have their differences but in all seriousness they aren't much different from one another. In reality, a Royal and Immortals are the same, the only difference is their mind set and physical ability.

_QUESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE:_

_Who is the little girl she's staying to protect in the human world?-_ Keke _ you will find out upon a series of chapters now won't you?

Why is He blackmailling her?: No one knows yet, but during the time Sakura is being forced to stay there her goal is to find out 'why'.

What is Orochimarus position in this fanfic?: I guess you could say he's sort of their Kazakage? He acts as if he is helping everyone but in reality he has a plan underneath everything.

Yes, everything is the same

The area is still called Konoha.

The usual people are still ninjas.

The only difference is there are different worlds, One human and one Immortal.

_PLEASE FEEL FREE TO CONTACT ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS._

P.s: Did this help you at all? I'm thinking about doing one of these question and answer pages every few chapters ^_^ Give me feedback Please.


	3. Dear Bloody Day Chapter 1

'As far as I'm concerned...this world means nothing to me' finishing the last sentence she wrote in her journal, a slow, calming sigh of relief was let out. Looking down at the closed book in her hands, a small smile graced her lips. The book was white with a black spine; series of tattooed designs covered the book from front to back, the way her slender fingers handled it with such care showed how precious it was. When opened, each page showed a short sentence, on rare occasions a symbol would appear at the right upper hand corner. Sakura never really knew how it worked or why it happened. Depending on the situation of the journal entry, each symbol would change. Beginning to lay her head on the tree trunk she was currently sitting at, Sakura began remembering the day she had first written in the book. It was the first day she'd been to the human world, everything her emerald eyes had seen that first day was written in her journal. She had filled the pages of how the human world and immortal world were somewhat alike, but also very different. Chuckling at the memory, she remembered when she got done writing her entry that day, the words ' new beginning' appeared on the upper right hand corner of the page. She freaked out. Ever since then, every entry, a new line would appear at the top. Sakura had gotten use to it over the years, but she never stopped wondering 'how' or 'why' it worked. She had always assumed it was one of her fathers tricks he added in to the book just before it was given to her for her eleventh birthday.

_You always found ways to surprise me, even now you still do_….Standing, a hand was placed on the tree for balance. It had been days since Sakura had a proper rest, just because she was immortal did not mean she didn't have to sleep. Immortals could go weeks without sleep, usually years...but that was when they _weren't _in the human world. For immortals, living in the human world would be like a human without sleep for a week straight. It sucked, but after a certain time, you'd get use to it. Taking a deep breath Sakura could feel her power moving inside her, it had been seven long years since she had her full strength, during which she had forgotten the realm outside of the Immortals took 90% of their original strength. It would take a few hours till it was fully restored. "Even though I do despise this world…the feeling of having this strength back, it may become usefu-" Stopping, she fell forward. The restoration process would be draining her strength on and off leaving her defenseless at times. This was one of those moments. Looking down at the fallen journal her eyes wavered, picking it up gently...

_FlashBack_

"Yo Sakura! Hurry and get over here!"

Stuffing two kabob sticks in her mouth, the pink haired girl yelled, "Shut up! I know!" grabbing her plate of BBQ, she began running down the beach to catch up with her friends. Taking a spot on the sand the four of them began eating "you know it's been ages since we last saw the sunset together"

Nodding his head the grey eyed male with blonde hair agreed "that's true, when I think about it, since we've all been working, lately we haven't spent anytime together"

Entering the conversation, he raked his hand through his silver hair "Kei's right, these past few weeks have been dreadful sine we've been apart"

Nodding in agreement, Kei sighed "It would be so much different if we could stop time, we'd have all the time in the world to spend together"

Looking over to the talking blonde, the sliver haire spoke once more "Please do not tell me you are about to begin one of your 'what if?' topics, if so give me enough time to leave, I'd rather not spend another hour on one of these"

Kei gave the silver haired male a slight glare "Shut the hell up Yuu! I know that things like immortals don't exist! But what I'm saying is maybe living forever wouldn't be so bad! I mean think about it, like right now for instance, we could always be together you know, never worrying about one of us getting a deathly illness or something like that. Never aging to the point where we can no longer walk. We could literally, be together forever. Immortality would be the life" lying down on the sand, the blonde tucked an arm behind his head.

"Right….."

Keis' ears perked up when the silver haired male, spoke. Narrowing his eyes "What?"

Smiling his charming smile, his eyes were mocking him "Your rant actually lasted less than three minutes, that has to be a new time high record for you" ignoring the loud cursing that begun in the background, Yuu began to wonder "What do you think about it Sakura?" hearing no reply, Kei also looked over to her, she was sitting knees tucked in to her chest with her arms around them. He watched how every few moments her facial expression would change. It was obvious she was thinking about something that bothered her.

Also noticing her behavior the black haired male placed a hand on her shoulder. Sitting quietly the loud blonde male was beginning to feel somewhat slow. He had forgotten about the third male who was currently at Sakura's side, he was always so quiet and distant it wasn't hard to not realize his presence. Leaning to her ear "Sakura..." tightening his grip "Stop"

Hearing her name, it took a few blinks to realize she shut out the conversation. Looking to her shoulder where a hand was currently placed, it was tense. "I guess I wouldn't mind living forever" forcing a laugh "I'd be miserable without you all, so if you died, I'd die too" waiting for the guys response, they all sat in silence starring at their pink haired friend. The way she just snapped back to reality made everyone even more concerned than they were before. Placing her hand over the shoulder that was currently occupied a whisper came out "I'm fine" the way Sai took his hand back in almost a snatch like way made her smile, it showed he and her as well were back to normal.

Wanting to ask what was wrong, Kei didn't bother, he knew Sakura would deny any type of feeling that would cause anyone worry. Being that it was he just kept on the topic "Wait. Suicide? I didn't think you'd go _that _far"

Smacking the the blonde on the back of his neck, the Silver haired male snapped "It's a figure of speech. Honestly, your ignorance is so high it ceases to surprise me"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Laughing for the real first time that day, Sakura was happy "H-honestly you two, you may be twins but you are most defiantly different" and she was right. Kei was the youngest by two minutes at birth, his blond hair and Grey eyes always had girls swarming over him. His attitude towards things was always spontaneous or either out of feeling, never was it out of logic. Yuu on the other hand looked exactly like his brother, even his eyes, the only difference between them was his silver hair and attitude. Yuu was the quieter of the two, he was sexy in a way when it came to looks, his glasses added a sort of dark and mysterious tone that almost everyone liked about him. Many girls also swarmed over the older brother, everyone knew some if it had to do with the way he spoke. When he did it, wasn't like most people did, he always sounded very sophisticated, very seductive in his tone. Sakura had always been intrigued by their differences since the first day they met.

Sai, face expression mellow, watched as his friends enjoyed themselves. Friendship was always something he was never good at, but that's why he had Sakura. Looking up to see her watching him, she ruffled his hair "You do know the point of being friends is to converse, right Sai?"

Blank expression on his face, Said had glanced over to Yuu, an exchange of looks were made, they had always gotten along the best "if you're referring to being immortal, I suppose it wouldn't be so bad"

Sakura sighed. "When I said 'converse' I didn't mean continue another one of Keis 'topics'. This conversation has gone on too long. Everyone has given an answer, we're done. Right?" Looking out to the sunset, none of the boys answered to Sakura, they knew better. Realizing the sun would be down soon "I almost forgot! Excuse me! Sir, would you mind taking a photo of us!" jumping up, the boys laughed when Sakura almost startled a man walking on the beach to death. "Oh, I'm so sorry! But do you mind?"

Reaching his hand out for the camera, the man took his position, back facing the ocean. "Ah, Sure"

Wiping the sand off his shorts, Yuu questioned "Why a photo, if you don't mind me asking?"

Turning around just as she gave the man her camera "Just because we talk about being immortal doesn't mean we are. Don't you want a photo to remember our days like these?"

Stretching, Kei flexed "get my good side"

Smacking the back of his blonde twins' neck for the second time that day, Yuu smirked "You don't have one"

Bursting out with laughter, the pinked haired girl couldn't contain it. The look Kei had on his face from having his ego bruised was priceless. No longer looking at his brother who was still rubbing his neck, Yuus' attention was now on Sakura, they both stood for a moment "Keep starring and you might hurt your eyes dear Sakura"

Twitching - "What did you say four eyes?"

"Let's take the photo...please" Everyone stopped, smiling at Sais' input, it had taken them months to get him to participate in their conversations, so seeing him get better each time they were together was enjoyable watch.

Complying with his request they began getting in position. Sakura stood in the middle, moving his lean yet, very much in shape body over to Sakura's left, Yuu placed an arm around the right side of her waist. Being who he was Kei took a spot on Sakuras' right placing his hand of the opposite side of her waist crossing with his brothers arm. Figuring out where he was going to be Sai finally found the spot, coming up from behind her, he wrapped both arms around Sakuras neck in almost a protective way. Making the final adjustment, Sakura wrapped her arms around the waist of the two males next to her "Ready!"

"You guys look great, what shall I count down to?"

Exchanging looks with one another all four of them gave the man their best smile. Responding in unison with each other "Forever!"

At the very last second as the older man began to push the button, both twin brothers turned giving a sweet kiss on the cheek of their cherished comrade.

*Snap*

_End of flashback_

"…..." starring down with a humorous mood, in her hands was the open journal with the photo she knew she'd always love. It brought her happiness to see Sai laughing along when the twins had surprised her. The more she enjoyed remembering all the moments they had together, the more her smile and cheerfulness slowly faded into darkness_. I lied to them, but it was only one of hundreds I told them..._ "they won't know the burden of never dying I carry, to live forever, the fear you feel waiting for the day your comrades will pass... that's not the life I would wish on anyone"

"Missing the humans already are you?"

Already knowing the voice, Sakura did not even look up to face the sound of the rude red haired female. Resuming to her usual attitude "Something like them? You must have the wrong person"

"I know exactly who you are Haruno. You're some girl who was born in to nothing, no siblings, you were never the one to have attention-well I can't blame anyone..you aren't much to look at" flipping her hair to one shoulder, she stook her hip out to her right "you were also probably the weakest immortals when it came to missions...all in all...you're nobody. So you can quite acting like you hate the humans when its obvious that's a lie"

_**This chick, honestly her self esteem must be really low. Aside from that, I've barely had time to rest, her running mouth is just making me even more irritated then I already am...**_Sighing in disappointment, Sakura dusted herself off as she made her way to the garden exit-abruptly stopped with a hand on her arm tugging her back.

"Do not walk away when a superior is peaking to you" Not showing it, the pink haired immortal began laughing in her thoughts. _Honestly…_ Slowly removing Karins hand from her arm, Sakura continued her path.

"Come on, you didn't even let me finish"

Not even bothering to slow down or look back, Sakura let out one of her famous Sighs. _It's going to take a lot more then that Karin.._

"Hmmm, what was it about your parents? Ah! That's right, your father was some gambler wasn't he?"

Shaking her head at the lies Karin was spitting out-

"And your mother..."

Stopping dead in her tracks, Sakura was frozen.

**Gotcha…**"She was a whore off the streets is what I heard" Chuckling "I almost died from embarrassment for you when I found out they abandoned you years ago, who would have thought that's why you left"

"….."

Trying to cover her mouth it didn't work. A burst of laughter came roaring out, back faced to Karin as she laughed, Sakura had to slightly bend over to keeping herself from falling.

"Wha-what are you laughing at?! I'm the one who should be laughing!"

Slowly coming to a laughing stop, her beautiful emerald eyes turned dark. Slightly turning her head to face Karin. Her eyes no longer looked sweet and beautiful, they now resembled those of blood and hatred "Then Laugh"

"What-" Caught off guard, Sakura disappeared. Looking in all directions, Karin searched for her.

"You know...you really should see your face right now" snapping her head to the left, Karin couldn't see her. She was gone. "The look you have on" jumping forward, the Red haired female was sure she felt Sakura's breath on the back of her neck "it's priceless"

Looking to her right, Karin took a defense stance, she was sure the hidden immortal was in that direction. There was a perfect cover for Sakura _if_ she really was there behind the bushes of flowers "What are you doing?! Are you too afraid to face me!" chills went up Karins spine the moment the room went silent. "Where are you Haruno!?"

Appearing in front of her "Here"

Unable to react, Sakura was too fast for her. Swiftly, Karin was brought to her knees with a sharp, and long, kunah. Looking down at her body, Karin could feel it, the weapon went through the front of her stomach and through her back...Blood falling out, Sakura crouched down to her level, looking in to Karins eyes, She smiled "What's wrong Karin? Aren't you going to laugh?" standing up, she dusted herself for the second time that day and continued for the third time, to the garden exit.

As soon as Sakura was no longer in the area, Karin pulled the weapon out of her body. Throwing it to the ground in disgust. _How dare she lay a hand on me, that bitch! _Catching her eye, Karin began taking another look at the kunai she had just pulled out, she realized it wasn't Sakuras. It was her own. Feeling around in her pouch she only counted five. There should have been six. _When the hell did she…_

With Sakura

She had to get away before she went back and finished the job. Metaphorically speaking of course. She knew if she really wanted to Karin, it'd required blood….and a lot of it. Sakura looked for the one room she felt comfortable in, her fathers office. Most people would call it by a different name, a more appropriate name for something as big as it was, a library. It had taken her fifteen minutes to walk from one side of the large building to the other. In reality it was a castle, but to the pink haired Konoichi, calling it by that name was to old fashioned in her opinion. Finally making it to her destination, both large doors were pushed open, she took in the scene. Nothing had been moved over the past years…at least to her knowledge. Sakura would have thought at least dust would have gathered, but nothing. Just an empty, cold, library. "nothings been touched" walking down the isle, numerous book cases lined the room, there had to be thousands of books. Standing in the middle of the room, something was different, something was off. It hadn't taken her long to realize what was wrong, something was missing actually, her father. Looking to her right a large window looked out in to the town. _I should find a place to stay for the night, the house is too far and I don't feel as if I can make it_. Fingers hovering over the isle, she spoke so low it would have been almost impossible to hear "I'll be back to visit" Leaving the office in silence, Sakura made sure to shut the door completely. Turning around, she had not seen the male she was about to bump in to.

"I'm sorry!"

"..."

Both beginning to pick up the fallen objects that had dropped during the encounter. She looked up a bit to catch a look at the male she had caused trouble too. In her personal opinion, he was quite beautiful. Onex eyes, Long sleek black hair. He wore a long-sleeved black top that clung to his body along with well fitted pants, Sakura had thought the line that crossed his face added character. She could tell he was someone who was physical, the top had shown off his well toned body enough.

Picking up the last book, Sakura had felt bad about what she had done "You were headed in to the office am I correct?"

"Ah….."

"I can help you place these back, it's the least I could do" Normally she would have given him back the books and went on her way not even thinking twice about it, but the idea of a stranger in her fathers private area...It pissed her off.

Noticing how tense she was, he didn't respond. Walking along side him "Should I start throwing random names at you until I get a hit, or are you going to give me yours now?"

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, Miss Haruno"

Looking to him in a glance "Do I know you?"

"Your description matches the return of a Royal that arrived today"

_**Only few people know about that. If memory serves, my arrival is a high ranked notice…who is this guy? **_Giving a fake smile "It seems news still spreads quickly around here"

"...It would seem so"

Not even wanting to look him in the eyes "You read many books"

Before answering, the Uchiha began placing books in their rightful spots. Slightly smiling "I find them informative, Miss Haruno"

_**Gee, I had no idea books could be informative? **_Twitching at the males smart ass remark "That looks like the last of them, my father would have been glad to see someone interested in his books"

Not shocked to know it was her fathers office, the Uchiha knew things about the Konoichi she didn't know most people did. Looking over her form, he could tell not only was her breathing shallow, she was going through great lengths not to show her lack of stance. _**It would seem she's injured, the cuts and bruises are consistent with her arrival. It was told she was captured and forcefully brought here. She is a Royal is she not? If that were true her wounds would have been healed by now, yet, they look as if they were freshly cut…..interesting. **_"Follow me"

Blinking a few times, Sakura cocked her head to the side. Anyone would have thought her face expression was pure adorable "huh?"

Chuckling, the Uchiha was amused "Miss Haruno, I can sense your chakra is low. If you'd like, I will not protest to accommodate you for the night"

"Oh….Uh"

Coming out more in a statement then a question "You don't trust me"

She didn't even wait a second to think about it "No"

"Miss Haruno, if that is true, you are telling me you will not let your guard down. Therefore if I were to attack you in the night you would be able to defend yourself, is that what you are saying?" opening the office doors "I am not the type to willingly wait for an answer, I am repaying you so I suggest you accept. Quickly."

Realizing it wouldn't be so horrible to spend one night in a strangers home, she knew if he tried anything, she would fight her way out. _**Don't look to smug….if I wasn't injured and tired, I would never take this offer.**_ Walking through the town, the moment she left the building it was as if a large burden was lifted off of her shoulders. Itachi didn't talk much, Sakura noted he had a pattern of only talking when it was necessary.

Continuing to examine her as she walked in front of him…_**It was said she was the top Konoichi before she left….it intrigues me to know what her current rank is now.**_

"..." ignoring the intentional cough Sakura let out, it was obvious she didn't like being watched as some type of prey. Also taking note of her, the Uchiha watched as she had made sure they had good distance between them. Often she would check over her shoulder making sure he wasn't overstepping boundaries.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, instinctively, a million different battle techniques ran through her mind only to hear "We're here"

Looking up, the Uchiha manor was beautiful. The gate was surrounded by numerous colors and amounts of roses. The mansion itself was a site. It reminded Sakura for her home a bit. Of course hers was nothing of the same size compared. She guessed it was the feeling of a woman's touch perhaps that she had identified with. "You Royals never go for anything simple….."

"…..."

Walking in to his home, Sakura made sure not to touch anything. She had always been that way. She was the type of person that treated items the way she'd want others to treat hers.

_30 minutes later_

Sitting at an overly long table Sakura sat on one side while Itachi faced her, it had to be the longest wait of her life, the whole amount of time Sakura spent waiting for whomever it was to show up, both of them never looked away from another. The more Sakura looked Itachi over, the more she realized he was a bigger threat then she thought.

Breaking the silence "Earlier you said 'you Royals' yet you are one yourself are you not?"

Tilting her head to the side with a slight 'questioning' expression "Oh that? Unofficial I'm not a Royal, Officially I am"

Processing her words, the Uchiha sat in silence waiting for her to elaborate. It was obvious he wasn't use to not understanding things. "When I was old enough to understand the life I lived, the way Royals treated other immortals, the way they thought of humans without knowing anything. I disowned myself from that status. Officially, Royal blood runs through my veins...so even if I disown myself mentally, physically I'm still. And always will be. A Royal"

"You speak with passion but at the same time, much hate"

Looking away, a bright smile came over her "It would seem I get it from my mother"

"Itachi"

Both ceasing their conversation, Sakura turned her head to the direction in which the voice appeared from. Standing in the doorway, a raven haired male stood, onex eyes, similar bone structure. _A brother?_ "..."

Taking his eyes off of the younger male, Itachi had watched how Sakura was eying his sibling, it was obvious two male Uchihas didn't do well for her.

"I'm Sa-….." leaning back in her chair, Sakura began to feel tired. Every cut and bruise on her body began to burn.

"Restoration process….you'll be feeling weak every so often until your power if fully restored" _**This girl is so fragile. Yet was brought back by Orochimaru…..exactly what is it about you Miss Haruno, that has him so interested.**_

"I don't know…." Giving a weary smile, Sakura loved the look the eldest Uchiha had on "You didn't say it aloud….but….I can see it in your eyes. The numerous questions you have for me…..I don't" coughing "I don't know why I was brought here Uchiha…but I intend to find out"

Looking at her, her breathing was even shallower then it already was. Itachi Uchiha had enough respect to never attack a man when he's down, even now that applied. He wouldn't interrogate her at her weakest. "Do not speak Miss Haruno, this moment shall pass soon. We will talk once you are stable"

_**Don't be a fool Uchiha….**_"No, I want to talk like this" covering her mouth, another cough emerged "Because when my power is fully restored…...you will wish you weren't so kind to me"

Raising his head a bit, Itachis' somewhat kind expression faded "Are you threatening me in my own home?"

Smirking "…..you better start asking questions before this passes. I won't talk to anyone from this world…but I will talk to you…as payment for my stay" Sakura could feel her weak patch was almost over "I'd hurry."

Closing his eyes in protest "I will not. Miss Haruno"

Taking a deep breath, Sakura tried to slow her breathing. During this time, she began to laugh "I told you already...….you're about to wish you weren't so kind to me, Uchiha"

"Miss Haruno?"

"…Time's up." Eyes lowering, she began to feel an overwhelming irritation. When looking to the left of the Eldest Uchiha, Sakura began to notice, not once did his brother take his eyes of her. Baring her teeth, a slight growl emerged.

Both Uchihas stole a glace to one another, it was obvious something was not right. Being the first to realize, it was Itachi who noticed. When looking at his younger brother, nothing was off except for his eyes, he had activated his Sharingan. "Sasuke, that is enough" Hearing another growl across the room from the young girl "Now, Sasuke"

Pushing herself up, Sakuras' strength was almost fully restored. But she knew, she'd have to go through this one more time before her power was 100% restored. Clenching her hands, Sakura could feel her Chakra flexing inside her. Growling, she placed both hands upon the side of her head "…" _**It hurts…..I don't want to be this angry….Enough!**_

Watching her, Sasuke saw the different emotions that were spilling out of the girl. She would growl, become angry, then stop. After a short time it would repeat, she was fighting something, she was fighting herself. He didn't know the girl, but in that short moment when they locked eyes. He saw the pain she was going through, because he had experienced a similar pain himself…_**….those eyes. **_Appearing in front of the girl, he re-activated his Sharingan, he watched as he casted her into a sleep. Catching her, he felt the overwhelming amount chakra she carried.

Focused on his younger brother who stood in silence. Itachi watched as his brother observed the girl. Itachi knew Sasuke better, he wouldn't have acted towards the girl if he didn't have a reason. "What is wrong, Sasuke?"

Placing her back in the chair , Sasuke noted the cuts and bruises that were beginning to heal themselves. "…."

"So you've noticed her wounds have not healed up until now. Of course as a Royal or even an Immortal for that matter, they should have healed by now" Standing, Itachi continued "This girl….she is interesting is she not?"

Looking her up and down, Sasuke kept a watchful eye over her "I've been assigned, to watch over a new arrival"

"Sakura Haruno…and?"

"I know it was you who recommended me for this mission" slightly irritated "Why? Out of all the missions, why this one?"

"Orochimaru trusts you, Sasuke. He brought this girl here for a reason, we need to find out why. Now, Miss Haruno was forcibly brought to this realm, she is a smart girl, there is no doubt in my mind she will help us to take him down to get back to her home. I assume he has assigned you to report to him every so often about this girl?"

Smirking a bit, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair "You're using me to get closer to him"

Smiling, Itachi nodded to his younger brother "This is what we've been waiting for Sasuke, I believe this girl, is the key to taking him down"

Sauske began to clench his fists in anger "She can't even handle a little power, what if this whole thing isn't a big deal? Did you ever consider maybe she's just some girl that ran away without permission?" almost to the point of yelling "Are you trying to get me killed-"

"I won't let that happen. I will protect you. But, there is also another reason I chose you for this mission, if you go to my room, in the top shelf of my bookcase you will find a file. When you have the time, go through it" concerned, Itachi was soon by his brothers side. Placing a hand on his shoulder "Do not worry little brother. You are strong"

"My strength is nothing to be worried about" deactivating his sharingan, Sasuke sighed "I do not like wasting my time on small matters. Or even the weak for that matter"

Ruffling his younger brothers hair, Itachi laughed "Do not judge a book by its cover little brother. She may prove to be your biggest opponent"

Walking away Sasuke whispered. He knew his brother could hear, but quite frankly, he didn't give a damn "At the moment she's my biggest problem…."


	4. Dear Bloody Day Chapter 2

_**Why are you here? You're supposed to be sealed away-**_

_**Don't worry about that, you must listen to me! You are what he's after! In the human world you were feeling angrier as the days grew weren't you?! Always wanting to fight, couldn't take noise, always wanting silence!? All the constant nightmares you had screaming!? I didn't know what else to get ahold of you! I have never been your enemy. The seal only lasts a few years Sakura. Orochimaru knows that! He knows you can't controls yourself! The moment the seal is broken, our chakras will be connected once more, and you won't be able to stop it. You'll-**_

_**Fight….**_

_**It's not you who wants to fight, and it isn't me. It's just….you aren't strong enough to wheeled both our power at the same time….that's always been the case. Physically yes, but…**_

_**That's why Orochimaru wants me? He wants to use me as some kind of 'Killing machine'? Against who? His own kind? **_

_**What can I say? He's one sick bastard. I'm here because I am you and you I. Together we can stop him. We can stop ourselves.**_

_…**how?**_

_**Find another…Before, because you were so young, your parents didn't want you learning how to control this power. You knew what it was and the destruction, but you didn't know you could control it. Although your parents knew, they didn't want to risk you possibly destroying yourself in the process…but now…..you are a woman Haruno. Sakura, You are not the only person in this realm like you. Trust me, there are others like us…but…there are some who are not kind to, well, our 'kind'. Try to get them to teach you how to control it.**_

_**I can fight freely then? Without accidently triggering your power?**_

_**Because we are back in this realm, I must warn you…..there will be times where our chakras will link because the seal is breaking. Just know, the faster you find someone to teach you, the faster you can control this. That's why your parents sealed you, it was just encase you accidently attacked a comrade. And it's a good thing they did too.**_

_**Before when I was little. I mean before I was sealed….you watched as I would become out of control at times. ….but you never spoke to me. I can see you, I know what you truly look like because you;re inside me. That's how I knew all the things I did to people on missions weren't me. It's like we trade places. You're the body, and I am the mind. At times I'd even black out. If you knew the power you had, and the power I had caused chaos together….why didn't you speak to me? Ever tell me I could stop it?**_

_**I knew eventually I would be sealed because of the risks…..but I also knew, I wanted you to grow up normal. To not have to think about me everyday. **_

_**What does this mean for me? I mean what does that say about us? I shouldn't fight? **_

_**Just…..stay away from high stress situations, alright Kid? At least until you can control us.**_

_**Thank you for…telling me exactly what is wrong with me. **_

_**There's nothing wrong with you Kid, just-oh no…Sorry.**_

_**For what?**_

_Coming to her senses, the scene Sakura had awoken to was not what she expected. Sitting on his stomach and hands on his writs, she had him pinned. __**Did I do this?...**__When focused, Sakura had realized she was atop an emotionless Uchiha. It was not Itachi. She could feel he was not protesting to her movements. Trying to let go, she couldn't. __**I can't move my body…..that means…**_

_Anyone else would have fought back in this situation, but the Uchiha sensed no threat. He watched as she came to her senses. Sasuke began replaying the event in his head. Itachi had asked him to take her up to a vacant room to rest, just before he was able to place her down, she pinned him. At first he assumed it was a natural reflex. Of course the girl didn't know him, she'd be on guard. But something in the way she reacted after, told him it was unintentional. Irritation seeping out "….. ..move"_

_Finally able to let go, Sakura quickly backed away "I'm so sorry" __**I'm going to kill her when I unseal….**__hearing a creek, her attention snapped away from the youngest Uchiha. _

_Looking to the room door, a very intrigued Itachi stood. He had witnessed the whole thing. "Miss Haruno, it's quite alright. You are in no danger" Taking a step in the room, Itachi watched as Sakura backed against the wall. __**She feels threatened.. **__"A bad dream?"_

_ "No, I-….." Looking down, she couldn't explain to them what was going on. __**What do I tell them? Hey guys, sorry for the freak out, I'm actually a monster in disguise. I never thought I'd have to think about it since I've sealed since a child-but actually my seal is breaking! Oh by the way, that's why Orochimaru brought me back to unleash my screwed up chakra on everyone. **__Placing a hand on her forehead, she felt a bit of precipitation. Running her hand through her hair, she stopped half way "Yes" Looking up, she had the same forced smile she always wore "I apologize for my actions" _

_Glancing to his younger brother who was now by his side. Itachi chuckled at how quick Sasuke got out of the room. Walking over to Sakura, he stood just feet away from her. _

_Bowing her head "I'm very sorry, Itachi Uchiha. My actions are not forgivable. I will not intrude on you any longer -" stopping. Sakura was stunned. Processing what happened, Itachi had taken two fingers and tapped the middle of her forehead. __**Did he just…. poke me?**_

_Stepping back, Itachi began to make his exit. "This will be your room for the night. Bathroom is down the hall, I will prepare dinner soon. Feel free to come and leave whenever you want, you are no prisoner here" stopping when he reached the door, Itachi turned slightly "Oh and Miss Haruno…..when you feel like telling me what's really wrong, I am merely up stairs"_

_"Ah…But I-….yeah" nodding as he left, Sakura plopped herself on the very inviting bed. __**Well I guess now I know why I'm here…**____Rolling on her stomach, the young girl sighed "Looks like I'm going to be in this realm a while" _

_**Kitchen**_

_Standing in the doorway for the kitchen , Itachi was staring to a masked male. "This cannot wait?"_

_"Afraid not Captain. It's an emergency"_

_"….."_

_Walking to the kitchen, it had taken Sakura a bit longer then she thought to navigate around the large house. Not seeing Itachi, she tried to sense his chakra, not able to find it, Sakura found a note on the table left behind instead. __'Forgive me Miss Haruno, but it seems I have some business I must tend to. Help yourself to the kitchen. If you have any problems, my brother should be down the hall. Sasuke is not accustomed to new faces so he is not one to 'get along' with those he does not know, do not take his actions to heart. The one thing I do ask, is to refrain from approaching the west end of the premises. Other than that request, the house is yours' _

_Laughing a bit, Sakura was amused at how far the Uchiha was going out of his way to make her feel comfortable, yet warned at the same time. As she looked to the kitchen, the pink haired girl thought it best not to touch anything. "turns out I'm not that hungry" _

_Walking around the house, Sakura began to admire the Uchihas' home. The amount of paintings that were the same began to finally make sense after a short while "There are so many paintings of this Symbol around" __**The familys' perhaps? **__Tilting her head "I would assume a mansion this size would represent a clan, but there's no one around…interesting"_

_Sakura thought a bit more before continuing to tour the house, it didn't take long for her to put a short profile together. "Not many windows, quiet and a bit away from town. Not shocking to know they like their privacy. Amount of paintings of their clan symbol suggests this is a prideful home, they are not shy of where they come from. This house is empty with life except for these brothers, yet, it is clean to a shine in all corners. Assuming Itachi Uchiha is as high of rank as I think he is, he wouldn't have time to maintain this space. Although the younger brother is strong as well. I would assume they'd both be out a lot on missions" Saddened a bit, the pink haired girl noticed a pot of neglected roses, it seemed like they hadn't been watered in days "So how am I doing? Did I guess right?" turning around Sakura had sensed someone's chakra following her when she left the kitchen. Looking straight at him, it didn't surprise her to see the youngest Uchiha leaning arms crossed against the wall. "Your roses are nearly dead, you both must be gone often"_

_Eyeing her up and down, the Uchiha noticed how more comfortable she was in his presence compared to the first time he saw her. "Mn…"_

_"Funny how closed off you and your brother are. Although I don't know either of you well so maybe you just have a speech impediment" Hearing a low growl from the Uchiha, Sakura chuckled "Or not….." __**Sensitive are we?**____"By the way, sorry about earlier….since I've been back, I've been on edge a little more then I should be"_

_"Hmn…" making no serious effort to converse, Sasuke swiftly excited the room "Shower."_

_**35 Minutes Later**_

Fettle position with her head on her knees, Sakura sat at the bottom of a shower letting the warm pressure from the water sooth her stressed shoulders and neck. Eyes closed, each breath she took brought her deeper and deeper in to relaxation. She knew she didn't have any clothes to wear but she did have an under outfit to her basic inform. She supposed it'd be enough since she wouldn't be going out again. Sighing, the young girl thought over her position once more. She was captured and brought to the immortal world because she was wanted by Orochimaru. She could somehow escape but that'd threaten the lives of her friends in the human world, and to top it all off, her irritation with people was on edge. Taking a deep breath- a knock came to the door. Ignoring it, a second knock came, and then a third, it wasn't till the eighth bang she gave in. Turing off the shower, squeezing her hair, Sakura merely grabbed a towel and securely tided it around her. Rushing to the door before she got so angry at the noise she'd rip it off of its' hinges.

Door wide open, a violet eyed and silver haired male stood "Sakura Haruno?"

Bored expression on her face, she only leaned against the inside of her doorway with her arms crossed over her towel covered body. "What do you want?"

"Would you...like to put some clothes on first?"

Same expression on her "What do you want"

**They weren't kidding when they said she didn't take bull shit for anything **"You're needed"

"And where exactally do you 'need' me for? I have no business to attend to at this hour"

"Orochimaru says otherwise, he said if you had any complaints about coming along that I should remind you about the life of your friend" hands in his pockets "or something like that"

**That bastard. **"Name?"

"Suigetsu"

"Well Suigetsu, you should know I'm not a very morning, afternoon, or night person the next time you come around giving me threats"

Watching the water from her damp hair drip on to her shoulders he smiled sweetly "please hurry up" Ticked, she closed the door in to the males face. Running to the counter, she got dressed. **I just want to do is take a shower, lay in theoh so comfortable bed, and go to sleep.**

_**Ten minutes later**_

Heads turned in their direction, four males stood all wearing black cloaks with red clouds. The blond being the first one to speak "What took you so lon-"

Taking her time, a very irritated konoichi proceed behind Suigetsu. Everyone watched as she only paid attention to the back of the male in front of her, she had no reason to converse with the others.

"I guess we know why he's late..." referring to the attire Sakura was wearing, black shorts, fitted black tank top, tussled damp hair, it was proof Suigestu had caught her at a bad moment. Although, the males in the room didn't complain one bit about her appearance.

**Orochimaru isn't here?** Right in front of them, Sakura pinned Suigetsu against a wall. Calmness in her voice, she intensively watched every emotion that he gave off "That snake never called me here….did he? Yet you had the audacity to threaten the life of someone you know nothing about" Jolting away, the sudden anger she felt slowly receded. **So much for staying away from stressed situations..…**Noticing he was still pinned she let go "What do you want?"

"p-please help" standing, a shaking long black purple haired female stood "P-please help my cousin" standing by the side of a male who was obviously in pain, he layed on the cold hard floor.

"what do you need?"

"He was injured"

Rolling her eyes unnoticeably "I get that much, I'm asking by what and how"

"We were under attack during a mission, and Neji jumped in to front of me to prevent myself from getting hurt. I didn't mean for him to get this badly injured" choking on her now starting sobs "he was caught off guard trying to save me, that he didn't notice the second attacker. My cousin was injected with some type of poison, a h-human blood duplicate"

Shocked Sakura scanned the room "Duplicate?"

Stepping up, Itachi spoke. At first Sakura had not noticed him, she had been to angry. "A lot has changed since you've been gone Miss Haruno, it would seem someone has been trying to create a lethal poison. The effects are very similar to human blood, sickness followed by death. Over the years there have been several attacks on people, every case containing this poison, it seems the dosage may be getting stronger"

"That's correct" agreeing with him, a blue skinned man with shark like features continued "There's never been a case this bad"

Eyes focused on the four men dressed in cloaks "You said the effects are similar to human blood? Well that would require him to know knowledge of our weakness right?" watching a serious of nods "whoever's doing this is immortal?"

"..." not answering, Itachi had noticed that same tone from earlier, it was the same on she had when she offered to carry his books. Pissed.

**How could someone be so low as to go against their own kind**_...__**'What can I say? He's a sick bastard.'**_**…..Orochimaru? **Hearing a scream come out of the injured male, Sakura quietly glance over to the girls cousin. Sighing while she walked over to him, she leaned down. Hand on his head turning it straight forward as he laid flat, whisper's silenced at what was about to occur. **He's shaking uncontrollably, the poison has obviously spread through his body. **Watching the way the male tried struggling against her.** He's still able to move, that's good. **Smiling she clenched her available hand...**the probability of serious damage to organs **"80%" slamming her fist into his barely conscious head, it smacked right in to the floor he laid on. Neuromas 'gasps' came around the room. Stretching her arms above her head in relief she almost forgot. Looking to the mortified purple haired female, Sakuras' voice was calm "you can stop making that face" placing both her hands on the crying girl "I didn't kill him"

Sobs running down her cheeks, she waited for Sakura to continue. She smiled "You shouldn't worry, he was moving meaning the poison hasn't completely taken over him. Struggling against the poison also causes it to spread quicker so I do apologize for my method of sterilization, but there was no other faster way" Watching her steadily nod "At this moment I'm going to need you to leave, the process of removing the poison will take all the concentration I can get"

"But-"

Squeezing the girls shoulders she flinched at Sakuras now darkening eyes "The information I have received will be useful although just because the blood is a test for the real thing, that doesn't mean this fake one won't hurt him...he can still end up paralyzed. If it were the real thing I wouldn't be able to do anything, he'd die" leaning down to the girls ear "I assure you being paralyzed is far worse than death" Beaming her dark eyes towards the males who were silently witnessing everything "unless _any _of you can find another medic in the next four minutes, the outcome will be damaged organs. Possibly death if this poison is what you all say it is"

Being the first to leave, the shark like man turned in to the ear of Itachi "I rather not be the one to explain to Sasuke _why _one of his comrades' are unable to perform on missions"

Walking past in agreement, a short red headed male spoke "you and your brother already have problems, ensuring the harm of this Hyuga by staying is not something that'll help your relationship any further"

Not responding to any of them, Itachi only spoke to Sakura "Your file said you use to practice in the medical field. Miss Haruno, will you be able to perform this task?"

Giving him a raised eyebrow. **I have a file? Oh we are definitely talking about that later Uchiha. **Shrugging"Don't know, guess we'll find out though". Watching as Itachi nodded, he pointed out the medical supplies on the table next to her. She waited for the large doors to shut tight and for everyone to be gone.

Kneeling above the Hyuga, Sakura pulled out one of the scalpels available. **Whoever is doing this to these people are skilled. This blood isn't the real thing but he's somehow managed to make it lethal...but still…..**shaking her head to rid any thoughts that came to mind"I'll make this quick"

Outside the closed off room, four very silent men stood.

Being the optimist in most situations, Suigestu sparked a conversation "I didn't know you all were acquainted" Pointing between Hinata and the men dressed in cloaks.

Not daring to look at them "W-w aren't"

Smiling with is razor shark teeth, he enjoyed watching the young girl cower in fear "There's been talk about a runaway returning back to the immortal realm...we wanted to see the face of the woman whose gotten Orochimaru so worked up. Someone like her is worth looking in to-"

"Kisame…" feeling as if he had given to much information to the violet eyed male, Itachi felt cutting him off was the best choice.

Gazing at the door in amusement, the red head of the group was pondering over thoughts of his own- interrupting those thoughts by the loud chuckling of Suigetsue. All men, plus one female, stood quietly "..."

"I find it amusing how all of you are interested in this girl-yet the one person who should be watching her under orders isn't present" Continuing his laugh, he looked to Itachi "Does your Sasuke even know you're here? Or any of you for that matter?"

Itachi merely glanced to the violet eyed male "That is none of your concern now is it?"

All of them stopping when a hysterical scream came from within the closed doors, it wasn't Sakuras. After a few minutes they opened. Standing holding a bloody white cloth, her serious gaze was pointed towards the now inching forward Hyuna. Walking past her "You may see him now..."

Yelling a quick "Thank you so much" as she ran in to the room, Sakura only emotionlessly kept walking. **Damn it! Now I have to take another shower. **Stopping at the silver haired and violet eyes male, she placed a finger on his chest "Don't interrupt another one of my showers _ever _again. Even if hell is taking over. Got that?"

"You seem angry"

Ticked "Why the hell. Would I be anything but angry. If I'm forced to stay here"

Looking away with a smile on his face as he removed the finger on his chest "you've got a point, so should I walk you back or…."

Sakura pushed away in irritation, when she turned around four pairs of eyes were starring back at her "assuming you want to know how I stopped that, what was it called? Duplicate? I have nothing to explain to you any nor do I have anything to answer"

The shark like man taken back by the fact someone would ever speak to any of them in that type of manor "We have questions"

Tilting her head to the side a slight 'pfft' came from her mouth "And that's my problem? You all lied to get me here. Exactly where did you think that'd get you?" As she began to walk away, mid-step she was jerked back by the grabbing of her wrists. Looking to him in anger, she hissed. **Uchiha….** Both standing in silence Sakura watched as his eyes changed before her.

Metaphorically phrasing "She's going to get killed" The blond male began backing away slowly.

Kisame followed leaving the red head standing behind Itachi, but not before stating his thoughts "Kitten has balls I'll give her that"

Shooting Kisame a look that read 'more then you have' before hearing Itachis voice. He removed his hand from her "I wouldn't harm you miss Haruno...after all, we belong to the same side"

"And whose _'side'_ would that be exactly..."

Everyone turning to the direction in which the voice came, Sakura slightly took guard at who it was. Her mood was not welcoming. **The younger one? He seems on edge compared to earlier…**Everyone watched as the two Uchihas' spoke amongst themselves, it was quite entertaining.

"What are you doing here?"

"Doing your job for you, you're slacking Sasuke. I don't want the Uchiha name to be ruined by your actions"

'**Job?' What is he talking abo-**Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she tilted her head back to see who it was. Suigestu "Sasuke's exactly like his brother in possibly every way, except in skill level and how social he is, which of course isn't very much" watching the way she stared in confusion at him, he elaborated "You don't have to feel tense when they talk like this, it's just how they communicate"

Slightly feeling more at ease, she felt a bit less on attack compared to when he first arrived outside her door. Sakura engaged in the conversation, hesitating before she spoke "As you know I've just arrived here….but from my earlier encounter with both Uchihas, it looks as if you're right. Are you…close with them?"

Placing a hand on the back of his neck, he seemed to struggle with an answer "it's complicated. Sasuke and I have known each other for only two years, we are somewhat able to work together. He sort of shuts everyone out of his personal life so not many people get him unlike his brother and Naruto" ignoring the random name he throughout, Sakura assumed it was one of their friends. Waiting for him to continue "Itachi on the other hand is a different story. He saved the Leaf"

"What?"

Smiling, Suigetsu loved telling this story "Youre probably wondering why the Akatsuki are allowed to just wonder around freely when their high rank 'criminals' yes? You see, Itachi was forced to deceive the village into thinking he was a criminal. A few years ago the Akatsuki had a leader named Paine. He was going to cause destruction around the Leaf. So the Kazekage at the time ordered Itachi to do what he had in order to join the Akatsuki and put an end to Paine"

Lifting a beautifully shaped pink eyebrow "Which was?"

"Killing the entire Uchiha line…..that was his test." Suigetsu watched as a shocked expression took over the Konoichi "After everything was said and done, he became the most hated man in this realm. But no one knew he did it to protect this place…..a few years down the road, Paine was finally taken down with the help of Naruto. Itachi was able to get in contact with him and they worked together to take him down….but…..when the village found out the truth about Itachi"

Finishing Suigetsu s' sentence, Sakura questioned "He wasn't accepted?"

"No. Of course all charges against him were cleared but… The Akatsuki on the other hand, because most of the crimes were committed and ordered by Paine, the rest of them are here to clear their names. They actually get a lot done on missions if you can believe it. There are those, well most who fear Itachi because of what he did. He murdered his entire family to save this place, yet, he got nothing back in return.."

"But his brother, he-"

"Couldn't kill him…part of the reason it took a bit longer for the Akatsuki to accept him. He didn't truly complete his test" **Her eyes..**chuckling…**They look ice cold **"Don't make that face. He knew what he was doing….."

Sighing, Sakura couldn't help but wonder "When you say he got nothing back in return-"

"He went home to nothing but his brother and the Uchiha status. That is why both brothers try to excel more than they should. To uphold the Uchiha name….what's left of it" watching the way, Sakuras expression from ice to sad changed.

"I didn't know…"

"You just got here Blossom, why would you? But just between you and I, I personally hated Itachi at first. Still kind of do. There's just something about him that seems to set a lot of people on edge, but, I work with him on missions so what can I really do about it"

"Nothing I guess…", they stood silent for a while watching both brothers finish their conversation, the rest of the cloaked men had left un-noticed. "Mrs. Haruno" hearing her name she saw the white haired male step back. She turned her eyes to the voice that called her, it was the oldest Uchiha.

"That's my que to leave" walking away Suigestue left without even saying a word of 'good-bye'

She mentally waved in departure. Sakura would have physically done it, but her full attention on the Itachi "Hm?"

A single glance was all she got before he responded "I mentioned before about sides, I suggest you decide what your intentions are around here and your loyalties are…"

Laughing, "Just what are you implying Uchiha? I was under the impression everyone was on the same side. Working for that Snake"

Watching the way he let out a chuckle, it was obvious he found her words to be interesting "Looks and actions can be deceiving. Not all of us have the same, let's say 'goals' as him"

Sakura let out a short sigh "-ah!" Give a serious of mumblies, Itachi had repeated the same tapping abuse to her forehead from before.

Chuckling, the Itachi began walking "Come. We can talk more in the morning. For now you must get some rest"

_**Four Hours Later (3a.m.)**_

Tossing and turning in her bed. Sakura finally decided on a position, she had literally taken four hours to decide how to lay. Laying on her back starring at the ceiling, the young girl had not stopped for a second, thinking about Suigetsus conversation.. **He's been through so much pain, yet, he acts as if nothing has happened. As if it didn't affect him-**sensing an approaching chakra to the large home, Sakura had memorized the Eldest Uchihas' chakra signature the first moment they met, but in the moment, it felt 'off'. "Something's wrong." Jumping up of the bed, Sakura made her way out the room. Looking around she could sense he was outside. Walking through the outside halls, her eyes focused on the scene before her. Itachi was sitting at the end of the hall staring out into the yard. Picking up the paste, she had noticed blood. Dropping down to his vision "…Uchiha"

"I advise you leave and go back to your room, Miss Haruno"

"No." Looking to his right arm, it had been obvious the long cut from his shoulder to the middle of his forearm had been from a kunai. "Let me take a look-"

Grabbing her wrists with the only available hand he had, the Uchiha was not in the mood. "Leave, Miss Haruno. You are not needed here"

"No." Clenching her fists, she slapped his hand away. "I need to clean your wound. Let's get inside"

"You will not order me in my own home"

"In this moment. I will" After a few minutes. They had found themselves in the kitchen. Sakura made sure to pull a chair from the room before, placing it in front of the sink. "Sit"

Hearing no movement, the pink haired girl looked up to see the Uchiha had moved at all towards the chair. **Stuburn bastard! **Nearly yelling, Sakura began grabbing cloths to clean the wound "Now. Uchi-" when she had turned to face him, he had already been seated "Oh"

"I have not asked for a medic"

Kneeling on the ground in front of him "Yeah? Well you got one" she began analyzing the wound. Sakura knew if she wanted to be able to help at all, she'd need a better look. Sighing "I need to remove your shirt"

"…." Noting the growl that had risen from the girl, the Uchiha did not argue. It didn't take long for the removal of the top since most of it was already torn. In the end, Sakura was able to remove it piece by piece.

**Lean, six pack, and perfect skin...Whydoesn't this surprise me.** Chuckling to herself, Sakura wasn't too thrown off to see how beautiful the Uchihas body was. Although that may had been true, it still didn't deflect from the numerous marks around his body. **He has so many scars….Akatsuki. **Remembering what Suigetsue had told her, Sakura began cleaning his cut. She had made sure not to make eye contact during this time with him, she didn't know how she'd look. Here was his man she didn't trust on arrival, he was a smartass, obviously strong, and secretive…but now that she knew the truth about him, could she be friends with him?

Itachi, amused with how gentle the girl truly was, watched as she began to close his wound. **Her chakra is low, yet she takes the time to waste what little she has left, on me. Miss Haruno, it would seem you're a persistent woman**.

Concentrating on the wound, Sakura knew not to ask about it. He was a private person, it showed in his actions and home. She knew it wasn't her business. **Come on Sakura, all I need to do is finish closing it, and I can leave him be.** **There, all done! **Proud of her work, the konoichi gave herself a mental pat on the back. "This is my repayment, for allowing me to stay the night in your home"

Feeling a light tug on her wrists, Sakura listened as the Uchiha spoke. "Unless you'd prefer to sleep on the floor Miss Haruno?"

Looking down, she realized she was still kneeling "Oh!" Standing up, she had forgotten how low her chakra was, jumping up wasn't the smartest idea she could have had. Sakura was about to grab the sink for support, when she felt _his _hands grab her waist.

Holding her steady on either side of her waist. Itachi looked her over. She was in no condition to walk… "I will help you-"

"No…" Eyes lowering, she was finding it harder to keep them open "I can make it on my own" Smiling, she felt it was the first sincere thing she had done that day "I am glad I could be useful to you" Had anyone walked in at the time, they would have taken Sakuras' words the wrong way. But because it was Itachi, he understood. She was a kind girl with an impressive talent in the medical field. Even though he had not wanted her assistance, he was grateful for her talent.

Catching her as she fell forward, Itachi felt somewhat responsible "You did not deserve my rudeness before. I apologize"

Slowly mumbling a "It's not…a big deal…" she began trying to push away. Sakura only weekend herself falling deeper into the Uchihas arms "I can walk…Let go"

Itachi chuckled. Picking her up, he began carrying the girl back to her room. "Rest now, Miss Haruno"

Head on his shoulder, she either was extremely tired, or she was inhaling a god like sent. Breathing slowly, it was hard for her mind to process it, or describe for that matter. The sent made her calm to say the least, it made her happy, as if she had nothing to worry about. But then again, it could have been the sleep talking. **You have a kind heart, yet, you hide it….**Speaking, she didn't notice how whisper like her voice was. "Thank you…..for protecting the Leaf"

Stopping, the Uchiha made to effort to move. **Suigetsu…..**"….." Even after the ending of his family, after Paine was defeated, after everything. Even from the Kazekage himself at the time…..not once had Itachi Uchiha been thanked for protecting them.

Parting his lips to speak, he could hear the girls breathing had deepened fast asleep. Tightening his grip on her, Itachi continued.


End file.
